Lotion
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: After a day at the beach, Maureen gets a bad sunburn, so Joanne rubs lotion all over her. MoJo fluff. Oneshot. Boho's make a little cameo at the beginning.


Lotion

"Look at Mo." Collins chuckled from his towel, which was sprawled along the sand, Angel sitting closely next to him. "She is such a pervert." His eyes were glued to the diva as she checked out some women walking by, who were wearing skimpy bikinis, a huge grin growing on her face.

"That girl drives me crazy." Joanne huffed, her towel lying next to Angel.

"It's okay Jo." Angel smirked, "She's only looking. Plus you look way hotter than those girls, Maureen should be lucky to have you, and by the look on her face when you revealed your bikini, I'm thinking she felt pretty lucky.

"Thanks Ang." Joanne smiled and went back to ogling Maureen, who with out a doubt was looking excellent in her bikini as well.

"Mark let me see your camera." Maureen demanded and pretty much snatched it from the filmmaker's hands. "How do you work this?"

"Maureen, you're going to break it." Mark whined, his heart pounding in his chest, as the drama queen fiddled around with the machine.

"Ah ha! Figured it out." Maureen cheered with victory and started recording everything she could.

She had fun filming sand, shells, the sky, water, and random people in their bathing suits, until finally she pointed the camera on a certain dancer, her smile growing widely as she zoomed in on one of the feline's perfect assets.

"Mimi…" Maureen said pointing the camera elsewhere so the dancer didn't know she was being filmed, and then dropped her sunglasses on purpose. "Could you bend over and grab those for me…my hands are full."

Mimi smiled, "Sure Mo," And proceeded to bend over, her rear in full view for Maureen to film, that is until green bathing suit shorts blocked her way.

"I think that's enough Johnson." Roger said, causing Maureen to look up, bring the camera with her, so she could film his nicely toned body.

"Nice six pack Davis." Maureen smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, time to go see Joanne." Collins said out of nowhere, and picked Maureen up, laying her over his shoulder, the camera dropping from her hands, but thankfully Mark was there to catch it.

"Collins!" Maureen laughed, kicking her feet in the air,

"Sorry Mo, I'm under strict orders from Joanne to bring you back to the towels so you can be a pervert towards her." Collins said finally coming to a stop in front of Joanne and Angel, and set her down.

However when Maureen's feet hit the ground, she landed with out any balance and tumbled over on top of Angel.

She turned her head, smiling at Joanne, "Hey baby!"

"Chica! Please." Angel muffled under Maureen, "Get up…boobs in my face!"

Maureen looked down, giggling at the sight. She sat up straddling Angel's abdomen. "Blame it on your boyfriend, he put me here."

Collins grinned, and then proceeded to lift Maureen up, and move her so she was on Joanne.

Angel rubbed his face, "Ew…girl parts."

"I know a man part I can put in your face." Collins chuckled.

"Collins!" Angel squealed, pulling the professor down for a kiss.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked a bit worriedly, "Did you put sunscreen on today?"

"No." Maureen shrugged and laid her head on Joanne's chest.

"Oh honey, look how red you are." Angel said.

Maureen looked down, shrugging for the second time. "It doesn't hurt. Plus I tan like two days after a burn."

"Should have put the sunscreen on Mo that will hurt later tonight, and will probably turn even redder." Collins said.

"I'll be fine." Maureen replied, and lifted her head, smiling down on the lawyer, "Pookie, you look really good today. You should really think about wearing bikini's all the time. Maybe I can have the pleasure of taking it off later tonight?"

"Well see." Joanne smirked, kissing Maureen chastely on the lips.

(Later Tonight)

"Pookie! It hurts!" Maureen whined walking out of the bathroom still wearing her bikini, looking almost like a tomato, causing Joanne to giggle a bit.

"Oh Honeybear…" Joanne stifled a laugh, "You poor thing. Come here."

Maureen slowly walked towards her girlfriend, trying not to make too much movement. "Don't touch me…it hurts." She pouted.

"I'll go get you the aloe." Joanne said. "It will sooth it. Then you can take some aspirin and go to bed."

"Okay…" Maureen mumbled, on the verge of tears. "Maybe next time I'll wear sunscreen…"

Joanne popped back into the room wearing a knowing smile, the green lotion in her hands, "That would be a good idea."

Maureen grabbed the bottle, and set it on the nightstand. Joanne left once again in search of aspirin.

Maureen moved her bathing suit strap aside, wincing as she did so, sighing when she seen the tan lines. "Great." She then squirted some lotion in her hand, and began to rub some on her stomach, shuddering at the cooling touch, "This feel good…"

Joanne walked in at that moment, stopping in the doorway, quickly entranced by the sight of Maureen massaging the cooling cream into her body. She wasn't going to lie; the scene made her a little excited in her panties. _"Why should Maureen have all the fun of running her hands over her smooth, firm, sexy body?" _

"Want me to do that for you?" Joanne suddenly asked her voice a bit husky.

Maureen jumped at the sound, not even noticing the lawyer until she spoke. "Sure." She answered.

Joanne smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, setting the aspirin on the nightstand. She then put some lotion on her hands, and very gently began massaging it in Maureen's shoulders.

"Mmm…that feels good." Maureen moaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

Joanne's hands tenderly smoothed down Maureen's arms, and back up following her neckline. Then she proceeded to run her hands over her burnt shoulder blades, down her spine and over her back. She stopped momentarily to add more lotion, and then stood behind her to get her chest, and her stomach.

Maureen was so into what Joanne was doing, she forgot all about the pain she was in. All she could feel now were Joanne's hands running all over her body, which was turning her on like crazy. Not to mention the lawyer was standing behind her, so her breath was tickling her ear, sending chills through out her body.

Soon the lawyer lowered to her knees so she could lather up the diva's legs. She smiled when she was eyelevel with one of her favorite assets of Maureen…her ass, which she playfully bit.

"Joanne!" Maureen squealed with delight, "You just bit my ass."

"I know." Joanne giggled, and stood up once she was done, now standing in front of Maureen, kissing her nose. "Feel a little better?"

"More than." Maureen said, "I'm turned on like crazy."

"Me too." Joanne smiled, and leaned in, bringing Maureen into a warm kiss.

It didn't take long for the kiss to heat up. The two moved closer, but very quickly Maureen pulled away.

"Ow, ow, ow." Maureen whimpered, "Stupid sunburn."

"I guess we'll have to wait until you are feeling better." Joanne said.

Maureen sighed, "But I so want you right now."

"I can lotion you up another time." Joanne winked, and went to find some pajamas. "Take your aspirin…and maybe sleep naked tonight. You don't want your clothes rubbing against your poor skin."

"Good idea." Maureen smirked, "You should sleep naked too. If we can't do it, at least give me the luxury of seeing you naked."

Joanne stopped looking for clothes, and turned around with a smile. "Alright."

Soon both of them climbed into bed, the only thing covering them was a light blanket. Maureen tried several times to put the moves on Joanne, but failed each time when she cried out in pain.

"Okay…" Maureen sighed. "Good night Pookie."

"Night Honeybear, love you." Joanne smiled.

"Love you too." Maureen mumbled.

And the two drifted of into a semi peaceful sleep.


End file.
